Of Nightmares and Mazes
by BossKing109
Summary: PB and Braco form an item, but Brac goes missing. Tantibus the Nightmare Princess is struggling to keep her evil side under control to keep Braco safe, and needs the help of her brother and father to do so. But how will they get out of Nightosphere? Meanwhile, Beemo and Me-Mow go into the magic wish-granting maze so BMO can turn human. BracoxPBxTantibus Mostly Bracogum. BMow.
1. Of Harassment and Missions

**Don't own anything. Tantibus belongs to IAmDragonFury.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum collapsed on her bed, sweating in exhaustion. Another day of failing to find her Braco. When his curse was lifted P-Bot didn't love him anymore and ran away.

When the Candy Kingdom discovered Braco was planning to be PB's new suitor again, they supported him, and Bonnie eventually agreed. They had been dating for quite some time now. About five months, and it was amazing. But a couple weeks ago Braco went missing without a trace and hasn't been found since.

Tears escaped PB's eyes. "Oh, Bracy…where are you…?"

* * *

Deep in the dark depths of the Nightosphere, Tantibus the Nightmare Princess was fixing her clothes. Adapting to Nightosphere society wasn't very hard for a person like her. Who knew Braco Bananay Fudge knew how to banish peeps in the Nightosphere? Too bad she dragged him down with her.

Braco was in the corner rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb, his eyes widened. His shirt was torn and ripped, his pants were missing and his boxers were only what was left.

Tantibus turned to him, her eyes dark orangey yellow. "You being my bitch was better than I imagined," she rasped in a demonic voice. "Next time I'll get those boxers off."

Tantibus began to feel woozy and lost her balance, falling to the ground as her eyes reverted back to their normal, gray color.

She gasped as she saw sight of what her evil side had done once again.

"Why…?" her eyes watered.

Braco crackled, a tiny, weak smile. "It's…it's n-n-not y-your fault…"

"You always say that!"

Braco fainted before he could reply.

Tantibus curled herself into a ball and started to bawl.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Beems?" Me-Mow asked.

"If it's what it takes I can be your type and become a top-notch assassin, then yes!" BMO proclaimed. "I will search for the center of this maze and kill Aquandrius (Eel from The Limit) to get unlimited wishes so I can become a real human boy before one of the eggs hatch!"

"We have six hours,"

"Good enough! Let's go!"

Me-Mow groaned and followed her friend into the magic wish-granting maze.


	2. Of Plans and Golems

"Here's your food," the Jail Guard threw grapes, apples, and pears in the cell before flying away.

Braco and Tantibus ate their fruits in awkward silence.

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Brac?"

"…D-Do you hate me?"

"…No."

"Are you sure?"

"Tantibus, you're not doing th-"

"I know, but it can't go on. I try to fight it but it just keeps getting stronger. I'm afraid it'll soon overpower me and…"

"Is there any way for you to fully control it?"

"Only my brother and my father would know. But they despise, _loathe _me with all their hearts and every inch of their bodies. More, really."

"…Maybe if they talked to me they would help."

"Possibly. But if it's for make sake they would disagree completely."

"But it's not just for your sake! It's for others as well!"

"…True."

"We need to find your father and brother. But we need to get out of here first."

"I got an idea,"

Tantibus grabbed a banana from a pile, hid it behind her and called out to the Jail Guard.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Sorry. I have hearing problems. Could you come closer to the cell?"

"Sure. But what's that behi-" Tantibus grabbed the Jail Guard's throat. "If you don't let us go I will force this banana down your throat. Hell, maybe even back in your ear!"

"Oh, Glob, please don't!"

"I will shove this up your ear if you don't release us NOW!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" the Jail Guard exclaimed. She quickly unlocked the cell.

"Thank you," Tantibus said as Braco and her got out before she inserted the banana in the Jail Guard's mouth, kicked her in the stomach and punching her nose into the cell and closing it.

"Let's bail!" Braco whispered to her and they ran out, as all the other prisoners went wild realizing the guard was unconscious and that two prisoners just escaped.

"But how are we to leave this dimension?!" Braco questioned.

Tantibus rolled her eyes. "Duh. We ask who's in charge."

Braco's face paled. "Oh. You don't mean…"

"Hunson Abadeer, the Lord of Evil, here we come!"

They stopped at an enormous and long line of demons waiting to be called to see the Teller.

"Well now what?" asked Braco.

"We wait."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You wanna get out of here or not?"

"…Fine."

* * *

"This place is flipping yoga balls huge." Me-Mow stated as she and Beemo walked along the maze.

"I put my faith in God and trust in you. Now there's nothing more fucked up I could do!" BMO sang, making Me-Mow grin.

"Wish there was something real, wish there was something true." she sang.

"Wish there was something real in this world full of you," Beemo continued.

"I'm the one without a soul, I'm the one with this big fucking hole!"

"No new tale to tell, twenty-six years, on my way to Hell!"

"Don't think you're having all the fun, you know me, I hate everyone!" they both sang and laughed.

Soon a Rock Golem busted through a wall, running to them.

They dodged a giant punch, and Me-Mow climbed up on it and attempted to inject it with poison, but its skin was too hard. Beemo pressed a random button on its panel and Bouncy Bee suddenly flew out, tackling the golem to the ground after Me-Mow got off it.

With it distracted, Me-Mow and Beemo frantically ran from them, and deeper into the maze.

"That was brave, Me-Mow!" BMO commented.

Me-Mow made a small smile and tried to not blush. "Thanks,"

"Onward to our goal!"

"You mean your goal. I'm just-"

"Same difference!"

Me-Mow sighed. _How did I get myself into this mess…? _she thought.

* * *

**I don't own the song Wish by Nine Inch Nails that Me-Mow and Beemo sung. Also, if you're a Finnceline shipper, check out Canon's Son's new recent story, Ooo York, a Finnceline AU. **

**-BossKing109**


End file.
